creationfandomcom-20200215-history
NAMESNOVA
NAMESNOVA is the official Reddit account of Nova. He was created for the sole purpose of executing an "ask me anything" session just before the airing of Home Intrusion, but went on to comment on other posts throughout the Chrome's Show of Chromeyness subreddit. AMA session Nova hosted an AMA (ask me anything) before Season 2 aired. The original post said: : After the post, moderators of the subreddit commented to ensure users that the AMA was indeed official, linking a picture of the Chrome's Show of Chromeyness staff holding up a whiteboard sign of Nova at a computer in space. Later, the message was edited announcing the AMA is over, but Nova will still answer any questions via private message. Comments replied to Users: do you know a triangle who goes by the name of bill Nova: ---- User: What does 73 mean bro? Nova: ---- User: so have you seen any fanfics about you lately if you know what i mean ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) Nova: ---- User: You rustle various people's jimmies Nova: ---- User: Worst game you've ever played... you know, if an all-powerful supernatural entity is even interest in games? Nova: ---- User: I am currently making a banner for this AMA, what pose should I draw you in? Nova: ---- User: Know of any sexy rectangles 'round these parts? Nova: ---- User: WHY DID YOU TRY TO KILL METTATON YOU DUMB LEMON Nova: ---- User: oh god hes flowey Nova: ---- User: You dumb lemon, rot in agony for a trillion billion years. I want to rip your bowtie right off of your neck so hard the entire continent will shake, and when I put it back on it will go through your neck instantly, killing you within seconds. Nova: ---- User: what is the floating orb Nova: ---- User: Know of a pyramid-shaped guy? Nova: ---- User: 1. How do you beat Mike tyson's punch out? 2. Favorite movie? 3. Have you ever seen somebody do something really dumb? Nova: ---- User: bill Nova: ---- User: i want to crush you like a lemon and then eat your remains Nova: ---- User: are you voting for trump? Nova: ---- User: Apple or Android? Nova: ---- User: Favorite color? Nova: ---- User: What are your powers? What's your weakness? Nova: ---- User: why am i asking a psychopathic murderer a question on the internet Nova: ---- User: Favorite ice cream flavor? Nova: ---- User: Alright, explain everything right here, right now. Nova: ---- User: what will you do about the imposter accounts? Nova: ---- User: where can i buy ur bowtie @ Nova: ---- User: are any of your tumblrs official? Nova: ---- User: any fandoms youre in? Nova: ---- User: SW Eet BROO AND HALLEA JEFFF Nova: ---- User: Favorite Pokémon? Nova: ---- User: r Nova: Comments on other posts Chrome's Show of Chromeyness subreddit (in response to a post in which a user asked how to do a No Mercy run) ---- (in response to a video post in which a user did a No Mercy speed run) Undertale subreddit (in response to a post in which a user asked how to do a No Mercy run) ---- (in response to a video post in which a user did a No Mercy speed run) Trivia *On the Chrome's Show of Chromeyness subreddit, Nova was flaired with the regular Nova flair but with a checkmark next to it. The text "is here for some reason" was added to the right of his name. Nova was also promoted to moderator status. The Undertale subreddit added a similar flair with a pixelated altera on it. *Nova's text is red on the Chrome's Show of Chromeyness subreddit. *Nova's password was given to the Chrome's Show of Chromeyness subreddit moderators via modmail. It has been reported this password was a complex sequence of different ciphers combined together that spelled out "OPHELIA". *Almost every user who private messaged Nova would get an in-character response, as the Chrome's Show of Chromeyness creators try to be as social and interactive with the community as possible. *Nova actually used his moderator abilities on the subreddit to ban people who were imposters of him. If it was a misunderstanding Nova would still be in-character and remain reluctant to unban them, while another moderator unbans them a few minutes later. *Nova allegedly sent a racist message to someone, but this turned out to be a myth. *A real version of this account exists with the same name. Category:Accounts